


Te detesto

by elgatocosmico



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Passion, School, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgatocosmico/pseuds/elgatocosmico
Summary: Harry detesta a Draco
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 11





	Te detesto

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de los personajes, ya sabemos que es J. K. Rowling, solo soy dueña de lo escrito aquí c:

Harry detesta a Draco, cada movimiento de el y cada fibra de su ser, detestaba esa mirada arrogante que le lanzaba a todo el mundo creyéndose el mejor de todos, detestaba esa sonrisa petulante que dejaba ver cada que le decía a alguien lo patético que era, detestaba encontrárselo en los pasillos porque sabia que se metería con el burlándose desde sus ojos miopes hasta su manera de caminar, detestaba que se metiera con sus amigos llamandolos comadreja y sangre sucia, detestaba que se sentara atrás de el en pociones porque lo único que hacia era estropear sus elaboraciones que tanto le constaba hacer llevándose así en cada clase un regaño y castigo por parte del jodido Snape, detestaba pelear con el, lo único a lo que le llevaba era a escuchar al rubio decir con voz presumida “mi padre se enterara de esto” pero sinceramente ¿a quién demonios le importaba? Ni que Malfoy lo fuera a encerrar en Azkaban por decirle a su hijo “cierra la boca Malfoy”, lo detestaba por cada una de las sonrisas sinceras que le dedicaba a sus amigos ¿Por qué no podía ser así de amable con todos?, detestaba hasta su manera de comer como si estuviera frente a la Reyna o frente al ministro, que alguien le avisara que aquí no tenia que fingir, detestaba cada que se lo encontraba en la biblioteca, porque eso solo significaba que lo observaría tanto como para encontrar más cosas por las cuales detestarlo.

Pero detestaba aún mas tenerlo en su dormitorio, sobre su cama, debajo de el embistiéndolo con fuerza, detestaba como sus largas y blancas piernas rodeaban su estrecha cintura, detestaba aquellas manos recorriendo y arañando su espalda y aun mas el como acariciaban su rostro, detestaba como aquella boca lo besaba con furia y chupaba su cuello dejándole grandes moretones, detestaba que Draco le hiciese querer desposarlo, pero, sobre todo, amaba tenerlo así tan vulnerable, tan abierto, tan sumiso, tan manso ante el.

\- Entonces Draco, ¿tu padre se enterará de esto? - Draco solo sonrió y entre gemidos logro decir - Oh, cállate Harry.


End file.
